The Fire In Her Eyes
by kurounue13
Summary: Adrienne is a girl who has lived with abuse all her life, all because she is a "Freak". She runs away from home and happens upon the Cirque Du Freak. Her whole world is turned upside down. Larton CrepsleyOC Rated M for Violence and Adult content
1. Introduction

Hello every one, I'm Adrienne and I am what you may call, or what my father refers to me as, a Freak. All my life I have had the ability to control fire. Kind of what you see Zuko do in the Avatar the last Air Bender, and Dustfinger in Inkheart, that type of stuff. Yes, elemental bending is real my friends, don't let anybody else tell you otherwise.

My "ability" came to me when I was around…oh…five or six years old. That is when the fights between my mom and dad began. I remember, lying there in my bed at 2 in the morning, listening and crying. Praying to god to make them stop fighting.

But it never did.

One night, when I was eight, I heard my parents at it again. I crawled out of my bed to see. I remember sitting there at the top of the stairs huddled against the banister; the wood floor cold against my bare feet.

I saw dad hit my mom, over and over again; beating her more and more. Dad went and got a carving knife from the kitchen, and I watched as he stabbed her, over and over…and over again.

I didn't move, I didn't scream, all I could do was watch. My eyes were fixated upon the knife in my father's hand. I remember becoming angry, enraged at my father. My body became very hot, and soon the knife became a blaze.

My father screamed in pain, dropping the knife, and then he saw me. "You," he said "You, you little fire starter freak! Get down here you little bitch!" He yelled as he chased after me. I tried to run, but he always caught me. That night, I truly understood the meaning of suffering.

My father would, rape, hit, beat and utterly abuse me to the fullest extent.

Finally when I was 18, I ran, I ran as far as I could to get away from him. But sadly, where ever I went, everyone could see the scars of my past. The night I ran, father gave me one hell of a beating.

That's when I happened upon "Cirque Du Freak". I found a flyer and went to see the show. I met a man called Mr. Tall who escorted me in personally. He was very kind to me. He took me to an empty seat near the back then said "Enjoy the show."

The show was interesting, but I was mostly amazed at all the "Freaks". Then Mr. Crepsley came out with his performing Spider. His eyes, met mine.

I remember feeling the lump in my throat becoming a knot. And my cheeks became warm and were no doubt turning 20 million shades of red.

He was the one who saved me, helped me…………loved me. Larton Crepsley is the Vampire who stole my heart.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter one: Freedom

Chapter One:

The loud shrill of a train whistle rang out through the darkened city as it came closer to the station. Adrienne was awakened when she felt the train come to a screeching halt. It was pitch black outside, but she didn't mind, she was used to the dark.

She grabbed her luggage and got off the train. Once she was off, Adrienne was greeted by the cold air. She hugged her jacket tight around her and slowly made her way out of the station. As she passed by a window, she saw her reflection.

Her long black hair was in a braid, with a jack skeleton beanie on top of her head. Her face had cuts on it that were slightly healed, along with the mean and nasty bruises that were on her neck; bruises, in the shape of hands.

She headed to the nearest store and bought hair die and some scissors. Then went to the nearest motel, and bought a room for the night. Once inside she went into the bathroom and began to work.

She took her braid in one hand and the scissors in another. She cut the braid in one cut, feeling it go limp in her hands. She tossed the braid into the trash then ruffled her hair.

She sighed, this would be a new her, the start of a new life. Her hair was now only a few inches below her jaw. Not very clean cut but it would have to do for now. Adrienne then proceeded to die her hair.

About thirty minutes later, Adrienne emerged from the bathroom, her hair, now flaming red. She sat down upon the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. The heater wasn't working, so, Adrienne cupped her hands in front of her mouth and blew. A small flame blazed up inside her hands, warming them up.

'Better,' she though as she lay down on the bed with a sigh. Then placed her headphones in her ears, and played "Scorpion Sleeps". Letting the talented vocals of Mr. Rob Zombie lull her into a deep, deep sleep.

Sadly,

Her dreams were not to be peaceful. They were filled with memories of her life with her monster of a father.

_Get back here you bitch!_

_Daddy stop! Please!_

_Don't you dare speak back to me! (Slap)_

_(Adrienne screams)_

_You will learn your place you FREAK!!!! _

Adrienne bolted up wards, gasping for air. She could still feel his hands upon her neck. The tears soon began to fall like rain down her cheeks; dripping off once they reached her chin only to fall onto the sheets below. Adrienne brought her knees up to her knees so she could hold them as she began to sob.

Bruises lined her bare arms and wrists, along with a few scars across her wrists. Evidence of that one time, she attempted to kill herself. Wincing slightly as she laid back down. Her ribs were still tender, seeing as how her father had repeatedly kicked her.

As she laid there in the dark, the tears still falling, she held onto a pillow.

_Please, please, somebody, save me from my pain. Save me from my misery. _

She prayed this over and over again in her mind. Hoping beyond hope that someone,

Would hear her plea.


	3. The Flyer and Cirque Du Freak

Chapter two: The Flyer and Cirque Du Freak

Adrienne left the motel around three in the morning. It was still pretty dark, which was good. She pulled her jack skeleton beanie back onto her head. Walking down the dark streets, the only lights were from the street lamps.

She had been walking for some time now, when all of a sudden she saw a tiny thing, or person. It was wearing a hooded cloak. It signaled for her to follow it.

Cautiously she did, probably not the smart thing to do, but she did. She looked over her shoulder as she followed the little person into the ally way. He, or it, made a small growl sound before handing her a flyer.

CIRQUE DU FREAK

FOR ONE WEEK ONLY---CIRQUE DU FREAK

SEE:

SIVE AND SEERSA---THE TWISTING TWINS

THE SNAKE BOY! THE WOLFMAN! GIRTHA TEETH!

LARTEN CREPSLEY AND HIS PERFORMING SPIDER—

MADAM OCTA!

ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY!

HANS HANDS

RHAMUS TWOBELLIES---WORLD'S FATTEST MAN!!!!!

I looked at the small man, "You…you want me to attend this?" he nodded, and once again made a small growl. "Um………where do I buy the tickets?" He pointed up at the flyer making little "Eh eh" like sounds.

Adrienne looked at the bottom of the flyer and saw and address, date, and time. "Is that" She looked down and saw that the little man…person, was gone.

She looked down at the flyer once again. Cirque Du Freak, 'like one of those old freak shows?' she asked herself. She herself had been treated as a freak most of her life, like an animal trapped in a cage. She wouldn't go and see other people like herself be treated as such.

Yet,

She paused; the little person insisted that she go. She sighed, finally making her decision. She looked at the date and time, and then looked at her watch "Oh no!"

She ran to find the address, "Come on come on!" She yelled at herself as she continued to run faster. Finally she came upon an old, abandon theater. Out of breath and confused she walked up to the ticket booth. There was a sight which read "Be back in three seconds."

"How odd," she said, mostly to herself. There was a thumb and she looked down to see a small square piece of cardboard which read "Money" on it. She took out some money and placed in on the ground and knocked on the little door.

It opened and she saw a very small hand reach out and grab the money. Adrienne waited, still confused about this whole thing, then, not two seconds later, and out came a ticket.

She knelt down, picked up the ticket, and uttered a small thank you before heading inside.

This lobby was so dark she could barely see. She kept walking, running into a few spider webs in the process. "Isn't it rather late for a young girl like yourself to be out?"

Adrienne froze, and slowly turned around only to be greeted by a very, very tall man. "Um…I uh…" she pulled out her ticked and showed it to the man "I'm her to see the show."

The man smiled as if realizing who she was, "I am Mr. Tall." 'How appropriate' she thought "Um I am "Adrienne." She stopped "How did you know my name?"

He smiled "I know a lot of things. Come we must hurry, the show is about to begin." He opened the door and I saw that the theater was full, except for one seat up front. "Go and sit. Oh and enjoy the show."

Adrienne walked down the aisle till she reached her seat, which happened to be, exactly front row center.

The curtain was raised and the first "freak" was revealed. It was the wolf man; he sat in his cage similar to that of canines. Sadness came over Adrienne, seeing him like……it was like reliving her life all over again.

Two assistants came out and opened the cage and helped the wolf man out of his cage. Then Mr. Tall came out and addressed the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Cirque Du Freak; home to some of the world's most remarkable human beings."

Remarkable, well at least he didn't use the term freaks right? The two assistants seemed to have hypnotized the wolf man. The lead him through the isles letting people pet him. Adrienne reached out and gently laid her hand upon him letting his fur pass under her hand as he walked by.

It wasn't soft like a normal wolf's fur, but spiky, like a hedgehogs spikes. She was amazed a how well they had hypnotized him. Fortunately, nothing went wrong and Adrienne could see the relief that had formed on Mr. Tall's face. E assistants lead the wolf man back up to the stage and back into his cage.

The next act to come was a man by the name of Alexander ribs. (A/N: ok readers this part I am kind of doing a mix of Alexander from the book and Alexander from the movie.)

He walked out onto the stage and introduced himself, ten removed his jacket. Once he did, Adrienne's eyes went wide. The man's waist was literally…nothing.

Alexander's act was a comedy one; he did things like making his ribs act like a xylophone. Playing theme and keeping his mouth pen so the audience could hear the musical notes.

Once Alexander Rib's was finished he took a bow and left the stage. Then on came an extremely "large" man named Rhamus Twobellies. Adrienne was amazed that the floor of the stage did not give way to this man's weight.

Rhamus stood there as the two assistants returned bringing a large platter of food. "How long do you think it would take me to eat all this food?"

People began shouting different times; Adrienne could hardly understand any of them. She was surprised that Rhamus could.

A large grandfather clock was lowered down and then, Rhamus started eating as the clock began to count. Adrienne thought she was going to be sick; watching this man stuff item after item of food into his mouth.

After four minutes had passed all the contents on the tray, were gone. Adrienne's eyes were almost the size of the tray itself. This man, how on earth could he have eating all this food without becoming sick himself?

The audience clapped as Rhamus left the stage. Next came a woman named Gertha Teeth. She explained that her teeth were the strongest teeth in the world. And she didn't disappoint.

Once Gertha was finished (A/N: please forgive me if I misspelled her name) Adrienne saw a flash of red, and that's when she saw him.

Larton Crepsley.


	4. Chapter Three: Mr Crepsley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the series. I only own Adrienne and any other obviouse original Characters.

Chapter Three: Larton Crepsley

Adrienne was in amazement when she saw Mr. Crepsley. How he just, zoomed in on stage had really caught her eye. When Mr. Crepsley began his act and brought out "Madam Octa", she was more fixated than afraid. The spider was quite different than any of the species she had seen before.

Mr. Crepsley played a flute and made Madam Octa do many things. Even things like standing upon her back legs and walking. Things she had never seen a spider do in her entire life.

As he played the flute, his eyes glanced up. Adrienne felt her cheeks become hot as their eyes met. He stared at her for the longest time, yet, he never missed a note.

She was so memorized by him she did not notice the spider was now on her. In fact Adrienne didn't even notice Madam Octa until she leapt off her head and back onto the stage.

Her eyes went wide as she looked from the spider to Mr. Crepsley. After that, Mr. Crepsley had Madam Octa upon his top hat and both he and Madam Octa took a bow. Once again he locked eyes with her again, just briefly before he left the stage.

The rest of the show went on, but Adrienne could not stop thinking about Mr. Crepsley. They way he looked at her, his eyes. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine.

The last two acts were the twins and a snake boy. As she was watching the snake boy Adrienne felt a small tug upon her jacket sleeve. She looked down and saw another little hooded person. And in his hand a note; which he handed to her.

Please come back stage after the audience has left.

Mr. Tall

Adrienne became confused, why did Mr. Tall want her to come backstage? She folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket. Now all she had to do was wait patiently.

It didn't take long for the audience to leave after they had finished buying some novelties. Once everybody in the audience had left, Adrienne made her way onto the stage.

Her boots made soft thumps as she walked across the old wooden stage. Finally she reached the curtain and carefully pulled it open before she slipped through.

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed slightly as she continued walking around. "Hello?" She said once again, only a bit louder this time. "Ah there you are Adrienne." She jumped slightly at Mr. Tall's voice, "Wh-what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

Mr. Tall looked at her straight in the eye, slowly raising his hand till it was at her neck. Then he pointed a finger at the exposed bruises upon her neck "I know." Was all he said at that moment before leaving the two in absolute silence.

Mr. Tall place a gentle hand upon Adrienne's shoulder and the two walked out of the now darkened theater. She didn't know where he was taking her, but somehow she knew that she was going to be okay. That everything would be fine, and that she could trust Mr. Tall.

She then thought back to what he said at the theater. 'How,' she thought 'How could he know?' He knew her name, but what else did he know? Did he know of her "gift"? Question upon question entered her head, none that she could answer at that moment.

"Mr. Tall, where are we going?"

She finally asked, but he did not reply. He only kept walking, keeping his hand upon her shoulder. When he stopped, Adrienne finally saw where he had taken her. It was the camp site for Cirque Du Freak.

There were dozens of little trailer type things, tents, and lights. Adrienne couldn't move she was in such awe at the place. She didn't even notice Mr. Tall move away from her only to walk inside the camp, and she soon followed.

"I know of what your father did to you."

He said,

"He treated you like an animal, and did unspeakable things to you." Adrienne stopped as the memories began to ransack her mind, threatening to come out again. Mr. Tall turned and saw that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Here you will be treated as a person, Adrienne, for you are one of us."

She took a breath "Are…are you asking me…to join?" Mr. Tall nodded his head "Yes." Adrienne thought about it for a moment, here…she was free. She looked up to meet Mr. Tall's eyes, and uttered three simple words,

"I'll do it."


	5. Introductions and Pasts Revealed

Chapter Four:

2 am, Adrienne was the only out of the entire camp that was awake. She sat outside waiting in the darkness, her eyes fixated upon the stars. Soon the sky began to come alive with colors as the sun's rays began to peek over the horizon. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched in awe of its beauty. Never had she had the opportunity to watch sunrises, only sunsets. Her father had kept her locked up most of the day, apart from school.

Evra had awakened and came out of his tent; he was in mid stretch when he saw Adrienne. Her tears still falling as she continued to watch the colors come and go from the sky. "Andy?" She jumped slightly and immediately wiped her face with her sleeve "Hi Evra."

Slowly he walked over and sat down, "Nice sunrise huh?" Adrienne nodded, "Very."

He sighed "I saw them," she looked at him "What?"

"The scars, and the bruises" he looked at her; "Who?" Her eyes suddenly became fixated on the ground, staring at the leaves and grass. Taking in each green blade and even trying to figure out the number of blades of grass hidden under each leaf. "My dad," Evra's face now held a look of complete horror "Please don't tell anyone."

Evra nodded "Okay," after that Evra gave her the personal tour of the camp site. Adrienne and Evra spent the whole day talking and joking.

Then the sun went down, and it became dark.

Adrienne watched as she saw the lights turn on around the campsite, and she felt herself smiling.

Larten had awakened from his slumber sometime after it had grown completely dark. He walked out of his tent only to see Adrienne and he immediately recognized her.

"I see Mr. Tall convinced you."

Adrienne turned in his direction and immediately blushed "Yes, he did. He was very persuasive." Larten found himself smiling as he walked forward till he was standing in front of her.

"Larten Crepsley at your service" He said with an elegant bow. This caused her to smile "Adrienne," she hesitated for a moment, "Lawson. But call me Andy please."

He took her hand and kissed it "It's a pleasure." Larten offered Adrienne his arm which she linked with hers.

"Tell me about yourself Andy."

"Um….well there's nothing really to tell. I ran away from home and wound up joining a cirque. Seems almost cliché," Larten laughed slightly.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

"Will there be another show tonight Mr. Crepsley?"

He smiled "Please," he turned to face her "Its Larten." Adrienne blushed heavily at his voice, it was so soft and gentle when he spoke to her. "Ok, Larten" He smiled as they continued to walk.

"Tell me, what is your gift?"

Adrienne hesitated and tensed up; Larten must have realized it for he stopped walking "Andy?" he asked softly looking at her, "Is something the matter?"

"I, I don't like…." She stopped, "I don't like showing it." She said as she remembered all the times her father would abuse her whenever she had shown her ability. She winced slightly and a tear fell from her eye.

Larten gently reached out and wiped the tear away. That was when he took noticed to the hand shape bruises on her neck. "Who did this?" Adrienne looked away from him, turning her back to him fully; trying desperately to avoid his gaze.

Larten placed his hands gently upon her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Andy, I will not hurt you. Please, tell me."

Slowly, she unzipped her hoody then unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her tank top. Then Andy turned to face him, allowing him to see the three inch scar across her heart and the bruises upon her neck. "The bruises, all my bruises and cuts and scars are from my father. The one on my chest," she hesitated "Was by my hand."

This shocked Larten, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to die," she shouted "I wanted to die since I was 6 years old. But," she choked up "I can't die Larten. I opened this scar seven times in one year. I stabbed over and over at my heart! And I still wouldn't die!"

Larten watched as the tears streamed down her face her eyes becoming crimson and black. Her pupils became like those of a snake as her emotions ran wild within her. Larten cupped her face and made her stair at him, "Andy you have to calm down. Please look at me!"

She snapped out of her trance and Larten watched as her eyes returned to normal. Her eyes were wide with fear, when she realized what happened. "I'm so sorry," she said and released herself from Larten's hold and ran.

"Andy!" he shouted as he ran after her "Adrienne" he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Adrienne stop!" He held onto her struggling form, "Please" he whispered into her ear. "I won't hurt you." Adrienne fell to the floor in tears, with Larten still holding on to her.

"It's okay, I promise. It's okay, I'm right here, I'm right here." Larten said softly as he held Adrienne close to him. Her head lying on his chest, "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Dear readers I am sorry that this took so long. I have been real busy with school and stuff. I will get chapter five up as soon as possible. Love you all!!!


	6. Chapter Five: A Moment With Larten

Chapter Five:

Adrienne opened her eyes to find that she was no longer outside. Instead she was in Larten's trailer, lying on his couch…with his red coat lying over her. She saw him walk into the room and open up his coffin. Slowly she sat up, but being a vampire, Larten heard her.

He turned too looked at her, slightly surprised that she was awake. She held his coat tightly around her, wanting to keep as much warmth as possible.

Larten smiled softly at her as he walked towards her. Adrienne's eyes followed him as he came to sit beside her. "I'm…I'm sorry about what happened."

He stroked her hair, "Don't be. It's why you are here. Mr. Tall knew you were different, he knew what you had been through. He brought you here to help you." She gulped slightly, "Did…did he tell you?" Larten shook his head softly, "No, no he did not."

Adrienne sighed in relief and looked down at the floor. "Andy," he cupped her face with his hand, "Look at me…please." She complied, and her eyes locked with his. Larten's eyes looked as if he was staring deep into her soul. Adrienne felt a shiver run down her spine as he continued to look into her eyes, "Larten?" She said finally breaking the silence and Larten's trance.

"I'm sorry, I…" He looked into her eyes again. Those beautiful hazel eyes…_such sadness_, he thought. He gently placed a kiss upon her cheek, "I must sleep now Andy." She nodded, "Yes, don't need you turning into a pile of ash at my feet." He laughed, "What a thought."

Adrienne blushed as she felt Larten's soft fingers caress her cheek. "Sleep well." She said as their eyes parted, this caused Larten to smile. "I shall see you when night falls."

"Andy" Evra came skidding around the corner, "Okay spill!" Adrienne looked at him confused "What?"

"Don't what me! You spent the night in Larten's trailer so spill!"

Adrienne smiled, "There is nothing to tell Evra." He groaned loudly "Oh come on Andy! She laughed, "Nope." Evra watched as she ran into their tent.

"Hi puff," she said as she greeted the snake before she plopped down upon the bed." She sighed, and placed a hand on her cheek where Larten had kissed her. She smiled, "Maybe this place isn't so bad."

Puff hissed in agreement, causing Adrienne to laugh.


End file.
